Gucci Famiglia
The Gucci Famiglia ( グッチFamiglia, Gutchi Famiglia) is a powerful yet friendly Mafia family that specializes in clean up operations and body disposal. They take pride in their job as body disposers and most of their box weapons and rings are affiliated with bones. Gucci Famiglia The Gucci family is a powerful but chose to be friendly to all of the families in Italy, they are known throughout the world as a Multi-million dollar company that produces one of the most fashionable shirts, purses, shoes and even cologne to the world. They will gladly lend their hand to any family they see are in need of help, their presence in negotiations between two rival families sends chill down their spines. For they know they can obliterate their family as if chasing away illegal vendors. The Boss Candidate Similar to the other mafia family in the world, The Gucci family only choos Boss candidates that have the Gucci blood in them, in order to preserve the Gucci line and avoid rival families from taking their family. If there are several boss candidates, they are taken and trained for a year in order to find out who has the best leadership skills and has the ability to win the hearts of others during dire situations. The Guardians The guardians of the Gucci family are the ones that have the attributes to make them the Boss of the Gucci family but do not have the Blood of the Gucci. The only ones capable of becoming a Gucci guardian are the six of the top ten fighters in the family, while the other four are appointed as enforcers for the lower ranking members of the family. Since the Gucci Gamily are insanely rich, they have paid Talbot to make them their own customized rings called Gucci Rings. Traditions The great body disposal The Gucci family offers their services in clean up jobs and body disposal for a hefty price. The way they do their clean ups are so good that most families pay them millions of dollars for just one clean up job. Gucci Succession Trial Similar to The Vongola Trial, The Gucci Trial is a trial that every Gucci Boss must pass in order to gain a great power. The bosses need to be in a near-death experience in order to take the trial, and must be able to deal with the sins committed by the Famiglia. Inheritance Ceremony The Gucci Inheritance Ceremony is when the Boss to be officially inherits the title of next Gucci Boss. Since the Gucci Famiglia has far-reaching influence worlwide, powerful Famiglias from all over the world will travel to attend the Ceremony and see the next Gucci Boss for themselves. Since the Ceremony is an important tradition for the Gucci Famiglia, it is expected that some Mafia Famiglias will either boycott the ceremony, attempt to assassinate the next Boss, or try to prevent the ceremony from taking place altogether. Equipment Gucci Rings The Gucci Family entrusts the Gucci rings to the Boss and his Guradians. They are stronger than A-rank rings but slightly weaker to the rings used by the Vongola and Shimon. Great Bone Horn This horn is the secret weapon of the Gucci family, in times of danger, the boss will blow the horn and summon the deceased bosses and guardians to aid him in facing the troubles he is experiencing now. Category:Famiglia Category:Putridas